The present disclosure relates generally to an elevator system and, more specifically, to an elevator system that allows a user to reserve an elevator for a specified amount of time.
Elevator behavior can be undesirable for users performing specialized tasks, or for users with limited mobility. When a user of an elevator system would like to move large quantities of items, for example, the door times, number of stops, and timeliness of elevator arrival can disrupt the completion of this task. Additionally, a user with limited mobility may require extra load time not afforded by default elevator settings. In addition, a user may wish to decrease a wait time beyond typical elevator operation.